


Sense of Adventure

by allthatglitters



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), GlamRPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatglitters/pseuds/allthatglitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the fic_promptly prompt: Glam RPF, Adam Lambert/Brad Bell/Tommy Joe Ratliff, "C'mon, y'all, where's your sense of adventure?" by inoru_no_hoshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Adventure

Brad glares at them both. Adam's looking decidedly dubious, and Tommy's face has set into its too-familiar expressionless mask, concealing whatever he's really feeling. Brad had thought they'd gotten beyond that tonight, Tommy had been relaxed and laughing and _easy_ , the way he usually is when he's around Adam, Brad knows. This is the public face, and it pisses him off. They're all friends, and what he's just suggested isn't _that_ shocking, surely. He'd have expected them to laugh it off if they weren't up for it, not sink into this too-serious, almost anxious silence.

It's clear that if this is going to happen, Brad is going to have to do more than suggest. He's always preferred actions to words anyway, so he skims his shirt off over his head, kicks off his shoes, and steps forward before Adam can voice whatever that thought is that Brad can see brewing.

"C'mon, y'all, where's your sense of adventure?" He taunts, getting into Adam's space. Adam is the known quantity here, Brad knows what to expect from him. Adam's looking at him with less certainty than Brad's ever seen in his eyes before, though, and Brad can't tell if it's the ex thing, or the Tommy's-straight-no-really-he-is thing, or maybe even the threesome thing, because Adam really is pretty vanilla and they've never done this before. But Tommy's not really all that straight, Brad can see it even if Adam can't (won't), and he's not going anywhere, and Brad likes the guy, much as he hates to admit it. So...

"Brad, I don't..." Adam's voice is soft, unsure, and Brad hates that. It's all kinds of wrong, and it makes him falter just for a second. Maybe he's making a mistake. Maybe Adam doesn't want him any more. He wants Tommy, anyone can see that (apart maybe from Tommy, who seems to be making a career out of obliviousness), and Brad would have sworn that Adam still felt something for him, there's been an edge to all their conversations since Adam got back to LA that Brad was hoping was going somewhere but maybe he was wrong, maybe he read too much into it, maybe (fuckfuckfuck _fuck_ ) he just wanted it too much himself.

Brad hesitates, just for a second, and begins to step back. But he can't, there's no space there, just Tommy close and calm and quiet, pressing up behind him. Brad feels cool fingers slide over his hips, settling on his waist, and feels Tommy's chin land on his bare shoulder.

It's distracting, but Brad looks back up at Adam and smirks at the incredulous stare he's giving them. Tommy's in, there's no way Adam's going to be able to resist this. Brad shivers as Tommy's fingers begin to move again, heading for his belt, and he reaches out a hand to Adam. They need to do this together, and his inner cheerleader does a cartwheel when Adam responds, fucking finally and slides one hand into Brad's as his other joins Tommy's in working Brad's ridiculously tight pants off.

Their fingers tangle and slide together, taking way longer than they should to undo the buttons, but Brad is too busy rejoicing to care for once. He does feel it's a little unfair that he's the only one getting naked here (of course he's going commando, underwear would _ruin_ the line of these pants) but he can work with it, and once the pants fall around his ankles at last he twists, slipping out from between them. He pushes Tommy in front of him, into Adam's arms, getting his hands under Tommy's T-shirt. Adam's staring at Tommy with a look Brad knows all too well, and it tugs a little at him, even as he strips Tommy bare between them.

Tommy's mask of indifference is gone, he's smiling softly, warm and happy and relaxed again now, and Brad is so fucking happy to see it he can hardly breathe. Tommy leans back into him, eyes still fixed on Adam, skin to skin at last, and that's it. Brad has only so much patience, and it's taken every ounce of it to get them this far. He yanks on Tommy's arm, turning him far enough that he can fall to his knees and get his mouth on Tommy's cock at fucking last. He's barely aware of Adam kissing Tommy up above, all his focus now on making Tommy fall apart.

At least one of them has a sense of adventure!


End file.
